Strokes are currently the third leading cause of death in the United States, causing approximately 177,000 deaths per year, and strokes are currently the number one cause of long-term disability in the United States, currently affecting nearly 5 million people. Strokes are caused by an abrupt interruption of the blood supply to the brain or spinal cord, thereby depriving the tissue of oxygen and resulting in tissue damage.
Strokes typically occur in one of two forms: (i) hemorrhagic stokes, which occur with the rupture of a blood vessel; and (ii) ischemic strokes, which occur with the obstruction of a blood vessel.
Rapid diagnosis is a key component of stroke treatment. This is because the treatment for an ischemic stroke may be contra-indicated for the treatment for a hemorrhagic stroke and, furthermore, the effectiveness of a particular treatment may be time-sensitive. More particularly, the current preferred treatment for an acute ischemic stroke, i.e., the administration of tPA to eliminate blood clots, is contra-indicated for a hemorrhagic stroke. Furthermore, the clinical data suggests that the medication used to treat ischemic strokes (i.e., tPA) is most effective if it is administered within 3 hours of the onset of the stroke. However, current diagnosis times, i.e., the time needed to identify that the patient is suffering from a stroke and to identify the hemorrhagic or ischemic nature of the stroke, frequently exceeds this 3 hours window. As a result, only a fraction of current ischemic stroke victims are timely treated with tPA.
Imaging is generally necessary to properly diagnose (and hence properly treat) a stroke. More particularly, imaging is generally necessary to: (i) distinguish strokes from other medical conditions; (ii) distinguish between the different types of strokes (i.e., hemorrhagic or ischemic); and (iii) determine appropriate treatments (e.g., the administration of tPA in the case of an ischemic stroke).
Computerized Tomography (CT) has emerged as the key imaging modality in the diagnosis of strokes. CT scanners generally operate by directing X-rays into the body from a variety of positions, detecting the X-rays passing through the body, and then processing the detected X-rays so as to build a computer model of the patient's anatomy. This computer model can then be visualized so as to provide images of the patient's anatomy. It has been found that such CT scanning, including non-enhanced CT scanning, CT angiography scanning and CT perfusion scanning, is able to provide substantially all of the information needed to effectively diagnose (and hence properly treat) a stroke.
Unfortunately, in practice, the CT machine is typically located in the hospital's radiology department and the patient is typically received in the hospital's emergency room, and the “round-trip” time between the emergency room and the radiology department can frequently involve substantial delays, even in the best of hospitals. As a result, the time spent in transporting the patient from the emergency room to the radiology department and then back again can consume critical time which can compromise proper treatment of the patient (e.g., it can prevent ischemic stroke victims from being timely treated with tPA).
Thus, there is an urgent need for a new and improved CT machine which is particularly well suited for use in stroke applications. More particularly, there is an urgent need for a small, mobile CT machine which can be pre-positioned in the emergency room and moved to the patient so that the patient can be scanned at their current location, thus effectively eliminating “round-trip” delays and dramatically reducing the time needed to properly diagnose the patient. It is also important that the CT machine be relatively inexpensive, so as to facilitate its rapid proliferation and widespread use, e.g., pre-positioning in substantially all hospital emergency rooms and wide availability in outlying, low-volume settings (e.g., rural hospitals, ships, etc.).
In this respect it should also be appreciated that current CT scanners are typically accompanied by a significant amount of physical cabling. This physical cabling generally takes the form of (i) electrical cables used to deliver electrical power to the CT scanner, and (ii) networking cables used to connect the CT scanner to a workstation, whereby to permit medical personnel to issue scanning instructions to the CT scanner using the workstation, and whereby to enable the CT scanner to send images and scanner data to the workstation for viewing by medical personnel. The workstation can, in turn, be connected to a hospital PACs (Picture Archive and Communication) system or other IT network, so as to permit the CT scanner to be controlled from remote locations and so as to permit images and scanner data to be viewed by medical personnel at remote locations. Alternatively, the CT scanner can be directly connected to a hospital PACs system or other IT network.
The aforementioned physical cabling generally does not present significant issues with conventional CT scanners, since such conventional CT scanners are designed for fixed-position installations. Thus, with fixed-position CT scanners, the disposition of the physical cabling can be addressed at the time of CT scanner installation so as to make the physical cabling relatively inobtrusive (e.g., the physical cabling can be carefully positioned so that it is out of the way of patients and medical personnel).
However, if the CT scanner is to be highly mobile so that the CT scanner can be brought to the bedside of the patient, conventional physical cabling presents a significant problem, since it can interfere with the delivery of time-critical medical treatment and present a physical hazard to medical personnel focused on delivering such medical treatment.
By way of example but not limitation, suppose a patient arrives in an emergency room presenting symptoms of stroke. In this situation, it is imperative that CT scanning be effected as quickly as possible, even as other medical testing and/or treatment is being administered to the patient. Medical personnel must work quickly and efficiently in this situation, with their focus on the delivery of time-critical patient care. If a mobile CT scanner were equipped with conventional physical cabling, bringing the mobile CT scanner to the patient would require the introduction of this conventional physical cabling to the point of care. This physical cabling would present a significant intrusion into the point of care, complicating the delivery of time-critical medical treatment and presenting a physical hazard to medical personnel working around the patient. This is particularly true where the mobile CT scanner is deployed hurriedly, e.g, in the case of a possible stroke patient just arriving at an emergency room.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved approach for (i) providing the electrical power needed to operate the mobile CT scanner, and (ii) connecting the CT scanner to a workstation, hospital PACs system or other IT network, all without the use of the physical cabling normally associated with a conventional CT scanner.